Decisiones
by Daniela taisho
Summary: En uno de sus viaje Sasori conoce a alguien que lo hará cambiar, lo hará sonreír y le enseñara la calidez de una persona, pero para poder permanecer con ella tendrá que tomar una DECISION! Cual sera?
1. Chapter 1

Decisiones.

Disclaimer: Los personajes de naruto no me pertenecen solo los use para plantear esta historia..

Summary: Como el carácter de una persona cambia con una sola sonrisa? Como la calidez que estaba oculta sale a relucir?

N/A: Hola bueno esta historia fue un regalo que le hice a una de mis más preciadas amigas (por eso uno de los personajes lleva su nombre) quiero que sepan que no se mucho de naruto apenas me estoy familiarizando con él por lo que les advierto que verán cosas raras, que no van de acuerdo al anime! Pero espero que les guste la trama o ya siquiera el romance..!

**Capítulo I: El encuentro…**

Sasori de la arena roja un humano perteneciente al grupo akatsuki, viajaba junto a deidara de la roja, su misión era apoderarse del shukaku de Gaara del desierto.

Un día queriendo descansar se detuvieron en konoha, deidara se dispuso a dormir un poco así que se dispuso a ir a un hotel mientras que sasori quería un poco de tranquilidad por eso se dirigió al bosque que estaba en las afueras de la aldea..

Encontrándose ahí se recostó en un gran árbol. . . Pasando los minutos escucho un ruido, alguien estaba cerca de ahí podría ser un enemigo no lo sabía con seguridad, alzando la voz pregunto:

**Sasori**: Quien anda ahí?

Nadie Salía o se anunciaba ante la pregunta del pelirrojo…Volvió a preguntar:

Sasori: Muéstrate si no quieres que te lastime…

De entre los arbustos salió una joven de cabello negro y piel blanca que brillaba con el resplandor que rebotaba en las hojas de los árboles, su sonrisa era cálida y sus ojos expresaban una ternura inexplicable… La joven con timidez respondió:

**Lia**: Disculpa no quise incomodarte simplemente me dirigía hacia la aldea y sentí que alguien estaba cerca, creí que podría estar herido..

Con un rostro inexpresivo le contesto:

**Sasori**: No te preocupes y cómo te llamas?

**Lia**: Mi nombre es Lia Kurosaki y tu como te llamas?

**Sasori:** Mi nombre es sasori de la arena roja..

**Lia**: Y que haces por estos lados? No te había visto por aquí antes…

**Sasori**: Me dirigía con mi compañero hacia la aldea de la arena.. Y decidimos descansar un rato…

**Lia**: Y donde esta él?

**Sasori**: Se quedó descansando en un hotel de la aldea yo quise estar aquí por el ambiente de tranquilidad que se siente…

Con una sonrisa la linda joven le contesto:

**Lia**: Si es muy cálido aquí.

El con una voz fría le contesto:

**Sasori**: Porque no te marchas? ( Al parecer le incomodaba su presencia)

Ella sorprendida por el cambio de humor tan repentino que tuvo el joven contesto:

**Lia**: Tienes razón es mejor que me marche…

Ella se alejaba mientras sasori observaba como la joven de tan cálida sonrisa se había sentido mal ante la pregunta que le había hecho:

Como una persona puede irradiar tan cálido aroma? Se preguntó...

Luego desconcertado se dijo asi mismo:

Que me pasa? Como puedo estarle prestando atención a una joven tan insignificante?

Pasado los minutos se dispuso a regresar a la aldea…

Estando allá se dirigió a la habitación donde se estaban hospedando..

Se encontró con deidara y este le pregunto:

**Deidara: **Que bueno que regresaste te parece si vamos a comer ramen?

**Sasori**: Esta bien vamos… solo espero no encontrarme con ella.. Pensó en voz alta..

**Deidara**: De quien hablas?

**Sasori**: no de nadie. Dijo tratando de no contestar a su pregunta... Como diablos esa joven podría estar en su mente...

No sabía lo que le pasaba, pero sabía que su presencia lo hacia sentir incomodo… sentía que quería volver a verla, que era lo que le pasaba, porque sentía esta extraña necesidad?

Al salir del hotel dieron un corto paseo de camino al Ichiraku. De pronto sasori noto que la misma joven que había visto se encontraba con una par de niños jugando, su rostro se congelo, esa dulzura que reflejaba el rostro de la joven lo dejo anonado, haciendo que se detuviera admirarla…

**Deidara**: Que te pasa?

Sasori saliendo de los pensamientos tan confusos en los cuales se encontraba recobro sus sentidos y contesto:

**Sasori**: Nada sigamos…

Siguiendo su camino encerrado en sus pensamientos no entendía que le pasaba, porque motivo esa joven había capturado su atención, la dulzura que irradiaban su sonrisa y sus ojos habían dejado confundido al pelirrojo de rostro inexpresivo.

Se dirigieron a comer ramern, sasori solo esperaba no volver a verla, en lo que quedaba de su estadía, el presentía que si se acercaba más a ella su camino cambiaria radicalmente…

**Capitulo II: Una razón para sonreír…**

Habían pasado 3 días desde que Sasori había visto por última vez a la Srta. Kurosaki todavía no se habían marchado en busca de Gaara lo cual desconcertaba un poco a Deidara…

**Deidara**: Que pasa Sasori? Ya deberíamos estar en camino no podemos retrasarnos…

**Sasori**: Si lo se pero todavía no puedo marcharme, tengo que hacer algo antes de seguir…

Porque motivo no se habían marchado? Que era lo que sasori esperaba? Sin entender lo que pasaba el sentía que debía hablar con ella una vez más! Si era así entonces porque la evitaba? Sera que lo que sentía era tan desconocido para el que ni se atrevía a averiguarlo?

Dispuesto a encontrar la respuesta a las interrogantes que tenia se marchó al bosque donde la conoció por primera vez, tenía la esperanzad de encontrarla ahí..

_**En el bosque**_:

Empezó a caminar adentrándose al bosque con la mínima esperanza de que se encontraran, pero era inútil ella no aparecía... Será que él tendría que marcharse sin antes escuchar su voz, eso era lo que tendría que pasar?

Al no ver señales de ella, se dispuso a regresar de pronto escucho una voz que le dijo: 

" Todavía estas aquí, creí que te habías marchado"

Se dio la vuelta para comprobar que era ella la que hablaba, tenía que ser ella no podía confundir su voz…

**Sasori**: No, no lo hecho… tengo unos asuntos pendientes, además quería verte…

Las mejillas de la joven se tornaron de color rosado, estaba sorprendida por lo que había dicho Sasori, como esa actitud tan fría había cambiado, que fue lo que lo hizo cambiar…

**Lía**: Para que querías verme? Acaso me necesitas para algo?

Sasori sonrojado no supo contestar…

**Lía:** Te sucede algo?

**Sasori**: Mmm lo que pasa es que… es que quería hablar contigo antes de marcharme…

**Lía**: Sobre que querías hablarme?

Ella todavía no entendía que con su dulce y tierna mirada había cautivado al joven que se encontraba frente a ella..

Sasori: Quería saber un poco más de ti, antes de marcharme…

La joven se sorprendió, sintió como su corazón le latía cada vez más fuerte, las manos le sudaban y sus mejillas se sonrojaban…

Sasori con la mirada baja le pregunto: Te quiere sentar?

**Lía**: Si está bien

Se sentaron debajo de un hermoso árbol de sakura. Hablaron sobre sus vidas, sobre sus intereses… Mientras el sol se escondía y se reflejaba un hermoso atardecer ante sus ojos…

Se levantaron para marcharse a la aldea, el estando de pie frente a ella le ofreció su mano pero al tratar de levantarse se tropezó, el para evitar su caída abrió sus brazos haciendo que la dulce joven de cabello negro y aspecto cálido cayera ante sus brazos, formándose entre ellos un hermoso abrazo, permanecieron así como por 5 segundos, se miraron a los ojos

"Que sentimiento tan cálido" Pensó Lía…

**Sasori**: Es mejor que nos marchemos antes de que oscurezca…

**Lía**: Tienes razón, es tiempo de irnos…

Ya cuando estaban en la aldea se despidieron…

**Lía**: Bueno es hora de que me vaya, probablemente me estén esperando en casa…

**Sasori:** Si yo también debo irme, de seguro Deidara debe de estarse preguntando donde estoy…

**Lía**: Podre verte mañana? Le pregunto con una mirada tan esperanzada…

**Sasori**: Si yo te busco mañana…

Lía lo abrazo y le susurro: "Me alegra el haberte conocido"

Al marcharse lía, Sasori se fue para la habitación encontrándose con un Deidara molesto…

**Sasori**: Que te pasa? Porque estas de mal humor?

**Deidara:** Porque crees? Hace tiempo debimos irnos estas retrasando nuestros planes, que te pasa últimamente estas actuando todo extraño y distante…

**Sasori**: No es nada, pronto nos marcharemos ten paciencia…

**Deidara**: Entonces nos marchamos mañana por la mañana.

Sasori no supo que decir, como haría para poder ver a lía, no podía abandonar a Deidara… al parecer tenía que tomar una decisión, tenía que elegir entre cumplir con su misión o permanecer junto a la joven que había cautivado su corazón y había convertido ese rostro inexpresivo, en un rostro lleno de felicidad

Sasori pasó toda la noche pensando en la decisión que debía tomar, pero no era fácil, tenía que saber escoger porque una vez tomada la decisión no habría cambios…

**Sasori:** Que hare? Le prometí que la vería, pero Deidara quiere que nos marchemos mañana temprano…

Todavía no sabía qué hacer, esa noche el cielo estaba muy estrellado y se vino a su mente el rostro de aquella joven, el en sus pensamientos decía:

" No puedo abandonarla, ella me enseño a sonreír, me enseño la calidez que tiene una persona, yo sin ella sería la misma persona de antes, De verdad quiero ser así?"

Esas interrogantes cada vez se multiplicaban más y el no encontraba respuesta alguna… Tendría que hablar con Deidara para poder tomar una decisión.. Tendría que confesarle todo…!

Continuara….

N/A: Please dejen sus reviews son importantes! :D


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo III: La Decision

En la mañana siguiente

**Deidara: **Estas listo Sasori?

Sasori: Espera antes tengo que hablar contigo de algo muy importante…

Deidara: Que pasa? Hay algún problema?

Sasori: Recuerdas el reproche que me hiciste? Dijiste que algo en mi había cambiado…

Deidara: Si... Que con eso?

Sasori: Tienes razón (le respondió ocultando la mirada) he cambiado, ya no soy el mismo de antes, no fue mi decisión todo paso de un momento a otro que ni lo vi venir, para mi era algo desconocido pero ahora lo entiendo todo…

Deidara: De que hablas? No te entendió en lo absoluto..

Sasori: El primer día que nosotros venimos, en el bosque que está en las afueras de la aldea, conocí a una joven al principio su presencia me pareció tan insignificante, pero al parecer me equivoque (dijo con un tono sarcástico), me pase evitándola pero su voz y su recuerdo no desaparecían de mi mente y al conocerla mas, al saber mas sobre ella me di cuenta que ella despertaba en mi sentimientos que consideraba inexistentes! Y ahora me encuentro en una difícil posición, tengo que decidir si quedarme con ella o marcharme contigo….

Deidara no podía creer lo que le estaba confesando Sasori, como diablos su compañero desde hace tiempo había cambiado tan repentinamente, no entendia como esa persona tan fría e inexpresiva había llegado al punto de estar debatiendo con sus sentimientos…Entonces saliéndose de sus pensamientos le contesto:

Deidara: Pues tienes que tomar una decisión pronto… Es hora de marcharnos no podemos retrasar mas nuestro viaje…

Sasori: Si lo sé solo déjame hablar con ella…

Deidara: Haz lo que tengas que hacer…

La tarde caía y el sol poco a poco se ocultaba, Sasori ya se encontraba en el lugar donde normalmente se veía con la Srta. Kurosaki… trataba de acomodar sus pensamientos antes de que era llegara para asi saber que la decisión que estaba tomando era la correcta..

Lia: Ya estás aquí! Disculpa el retraso

Sasori: No te preocupes, soy yo el que apareció temprano…Dijo con un rostro que reflejaba tristeza.

Lia: Te encuentras bien? Porque estas triste? (Le pregunto colgando su mano derecha en su mejilla)

Sasori: Es momento de que me marche (le dijo retirando la mano de la joven)

Lia: Porque tienes que irte ahora? No puedes quedarte un poco mas?

Sasori: Sabes yo vine a esta aldea, sin saber que aquí me encontraría contigo, el primer día que te vi no te preste tanta atención me pareciste una joven común… Pero no llegue a imaginar que tu calidez se apoderaría de mi, nunca pensé que tu existencia hiciera que todo lo demás me pareciera tan poca cosa, sabes..."Yo te quiero" (le dijo con una voz tan llena de dolor y alegría)

Lía al escuchar estas palabras se quedó sorprendida sus ojos se cristalizaron su corazón había saltado al escuchar su voz diciéndole te quiero mas no pudo resistir y le dijo:

Lia: Yo también te quiero (le dijo mientras una lagrima recorrería su mejilla) Pero porque me lo dices ahora? No hubiese sido mas fácil que te marcharas, porque me dices esto si de todos modos te iras?

Sasori: Porque quiero que sepas que me importas, que eres especial para mi, no pienso que fue un error el haberte conocido, al contrario estoy agradecido de tu existencia, ya que has hecho de mi otra persona! (le dijo abrazándola)

Ella sin resistir también lo abrazo, quería tener a su amado Sasori entre sus brazos antes de verlo partir, su corazón estaba triste porque pensaba que aunque conoció el amor, dentro de poco lo perdería…Acaso no era su destino estar juntos?

Sasori separándose de ella le dijo:

Sasori: Tú sabes que tengo que irme, yo tengo que cumplir con mi misión… Pero una vez que lo haya hecho regresare, volveré para estar a tu lado…

Lía: Pero y si te lastiman? Yo no quiero que te pase algo malo!

Sasori: Antes no importaba si moría mientras cumplía con mi cometido pero por ti tratare de mantenerme con vida lo más que pueda…

La tristeza y el dolor se apoderaron del corazón de aquella joven, dejándola caer ante los brazos de su amado…

Sasori abrazando a su amada le dijo en un susurro "Siempre estaré a tu lado", ella levanto la mirada para observar esos encendidos ojos rojos que hacían que su corazón latiera a mil por hora, se miraron, el con gesto delicado acaricio su rostro admirando la belleza que emanaba de sus ojos para asi sellar su amor en un eterno y cálido beso, un beso que mantendría su amor vivo sin importancia la distancia, un beso el cual representaba los sentimientos más puros e inexplicables que sentían el uno por el otro…

Los 2 jovenes se quedaron bajo el gran árbol de Sakura, que había sido su lugar especial desde el dia en que se conocieron, permanecieron ahí atesorando esos momentos, agradeciendo en silencio por la dicha de haberse conocido el uno al otro, sabiendo que ese amor tan profundo que sentían permanecería intacto y puro hasta el dia en que se encontraran nuevamente tenían la plena confianza que algún dia estarían juntos y esta vez para siempre…

Fin!

Konichiwa! n.n Supongo que no esperaban que el tomara esa decisión, pero asi me quedo no hay de otra u.u lo bueno es que mi amiga le encanto! Dejen sus reviews son de mucha ayuda! Gracias!


End file.
